


Swim

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [70]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bullying, Cisgender, Fashion & Couture, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, No Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Ellis has been isolating himself from everybody since he was a little boy. But even he knows nobody deserves Anthony,goodandkindAnthony, who hums poorly along with the radio and blows iridescent, little bubbles playfully in Ellis's face.





	Swim

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at a mlm version of Elsanna just for the heck of it,,, it turned into modern day and idk well it wasn't terrible I don't think! :) I'll see what the comments say! Thanks for checking this out and if you have any thoughts/comments you are welcome to share them!

 

070\. Swim

*

Ellis decides against homeschooling in their manor after turning seventeen, when his little brother Anthony suffers the height of his classmates' bullying, coming home with injuries.

He chops off all of his white-blond hair, and dresses in blacks and blues and lavenders, skinny jeans, and heavy platinum rings.

 _Grunge, emo, scene —_ Ellis doesn't care what label it is. He just cares about protecting his family.

One of Anthony's bullies confront him after Ellis warns him to back off, calling him and Anthony _queers._ He ends up with a chipped, front tooth when a severe-expressioned Ellis punches him in the mouth. The rings split open that bottom lip.

Anthony has a soft, friendly disposition and is as _free-spirited_ as they come, wearing whatever he decides on a whim — which often, is the reason for the bullying or some lighthearted teasing from the servants.

That afternoon, he parades around their parents' manor in a white halter-top and form-fitting, white capris, zooming around in magenta roller-skates.

Ellis has been isolating himself from everybody since he was a little boy. But even he knows nobody deserves Anthony, _good_ and _kind_ Anthony, who hums poorly along with the radio and blows iridescent, little bubbles playfully in Ellis's face, as they drunkenly crowd the bathtub.

There's a faint yellowish-green bruise outside of Anthony's right eye, glaring on his temple. _Let it go_ , Anthony murmurs, furrowing his brows and grabbing onto Ellis's fingers reaching for him.

Orange and lemon-yellow and green glowsticks hovering in the tub morph their bodies sickly-dark.

Maybe he _should_.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
